


Rainy Day

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Frustration, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Late at Night, Mathematics, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV First Person, Pain, Poetry, Rain, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A poem about a frustrating and really rainy day while I was in school.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ever having one of those really bad days when you just really messed up or received bad news? Then the weather reflects your mood? I sure have. Hope you enjoy and please share your experiences below if you've experienced something similar.

I failed.  
I failed.  
The big Calculus test.  
A test,  
Determining my future.  
Whether I just pass,  
Succeed,  
Be all that I can be.  
Walking home,  
Disappointment swirling,  
Anger building,   
In my mind.  
Why did I fail?  
How?  
Can I improve?

Rain starts to fall,  
Drip, drip, drip,  
Boom, boom, clap,  
The thunder starts.  
Lightning flashes.  
Torrential downpour,  
Soaking my clothes,  
Hair drooping,  
Feet splish splashing,  
Puddles abound.

Weather matching my mood.  
Failing,  
It’s subsequent pain filling my chest.  
Tears falling from my eyes,  
Like raindrops.  
Frustrated stomping,  
Like thunder.  
Neon backpack flashing,  
In the night,  
Like lightning,  
Across a dark sky.

Not every day,  
Is happy.  
Like every day isn’t,  
Always sunny.  
Some days are stormy.  
Like a trying day,  
A bad mood.  
No, not every day,  
Is sunny.  
Nor are you always glad.  
Now,  
I’m downright,  
Mad.  
Mad at me,  
Mad at my failure,  
Mad at the world.

As I edge closer,  
Back to my dorm.  
Sky slowly clearing,  
Moon rising,  
Higher into the sky.  
It’s calmer.

Still mad,  
But as the storm finally stops,  
Sky now fully clear.  
I know,  
It’s gonna be alright.


End file.
